


Tatuaggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divergenti [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Poco dopo il finale del primo film].[Double-drabble mancata].Una possibile seconda discussione tra Tris e Quattro sui tatuaggi di lui.





	Tatuaggio

Tatuaggio  
  
Tris passò le dita tremanti sui segni delle fustigazioni sulle spalle dell’ex-abnegate, coperte dalle ramificazioni nere del tatuaggio. Di sottofondo si sentiva il cigolare delle ruote della metropolitana che sferragliavano sui binari e il russare degli altri passeggeri.  
“Sai, ultimamente abbiamo una paura in comune” sussurrò. Le sue iridi erano liquide e riflettevano lucide i simboli sulla schiena del giovane.  
“Ossia?” chiese lui gentilmente. Tris si piegò in avanti e gli mise il mento sul collo, ispirando il suo odore.  
“E non mi venire a dire le altezze”. Scherzò il ragazzo. La divergente abbracciò il suo compagno e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Adesso ho paura anche io di non poterti salvare da tuo padre. Mi chiedo se abbiamo fatto bene a portarlo con noi” mormorò. Quattro le accarezzò la guancia e le tolse un ciuffo di capelli dal viso.  
“Anche se mi colpisse nuovamente, non mi dispiacerebbe. Ormai una parte di me si è illusa che questo tatuaggio possa essere per te. Non voglio solo essere completo, voglio esserlo per te. E poterlo cambiare ancora per dimostrartelo non sarebbe male” spiegò. Tris strinse più forte gli occhi e sospirò.  
“Sei davvero un intrepido” borbottò.


End file.
